Ride or Die Remeber
by Aria-Skye-November-22-2012
Summary: Dom and Letty story! Sorry if its bad please read and review! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay im addicted to fast and furious! and letty and dom! So i cant really do storylines like this but im going to give it a shot please read and review! telling me what you think! **

**enjoy! and i hope i do good ahah**

It was about 10pm, Everyone who was in Dom's house were either in bed or in back yard having a few drinks. Letty was soaking up in the bath, she had rolled her car during a race but somehow she still managed to win, she had damaged her shoulder and cut her leg and that was about it. Dom was in the garage looking at the cars thinking through everything that happened that day and how he knew he had to go back to rio for another job. He sighed and walked back into the house, straight upstairs and into the bathroom were Letty was laying in the water with her eyes closed putting all her weight on the non injured shoulder.

"What do you want dom?" She asked keeping her eyes closed knowing who it was, he put the toilet seat down and sat on it looking at her.

"You know this job in Rio." Letty turned her head and finally opened her eyes looking at him.

"Yeah what about it?" She asked.

"You know you cant come with me right." He looked at her tighteing his jaw a little. Letty sat up a bit pouting in a bitchy way a little.

"Whys that?"

"You saw what happened today, i dont want nothing bad happening to you again" He said, he said he had a weak spot, his weak spot was Letty. She scoffed a little.

"Dom i've rolled my car before, i'll be fine!" She said in a defensive way.

"Letty" He said remaing calm "Your not coming with me, your going to stay here with Mia and Jack." She scoffed looked at him, before looking at the bath water and looking back up to him.

"Ride or die remeber...its always been that way and it always will be" She said a little softer before getting out and grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her.

"Letty..." Dom was cut of by her.

"I dont care what you say, im coming with you, it dosnt matter if you leave without me, i'll follow you find you and do this job with you" She said in a stubborn way walking out the bathroom into her bedroom. Dom just sighed and then followed closing the door behind him.

"Why are you so stubborn?" He said smirking at her looking at her back as she was facing away from him.

"I dont wanna loose you again, i cant loose you" She said soft. Dom stayed silent before walking up to her, putting his hands on her hips and kissing the back of her neck.

"and i dont want to loose you" She turned and looked at him.

"I'm doing this job with you, just like i have every other job...and i'd rather die spending my last few minutes with you, doing the bullshit we know best then sitting at home not knowing if your coming home or not." He looked at her half smiling.

"This is why i love you" Dom said smiling holding her waist looking at her. "The minute i dont like it im pulling you out of it." He said again.

"Fine." She said smiling at him.

"This gunna be a dangerous job you know that right." He said looking at her smirking.

"Nothing we couldnt handle" she said still smiling.

"So if we die tomorow i wanna make sure i spend my last night with my girl" He said smirking before lifting her up on him, she smiled at him.

"Wouldnt want it anyother way" She said smiling leaning her head down kissing him. He smiled and kissed her back walking to the bed laying her down getting on top of her not moving his lips from his. He moved her hand down to her thigh and squeezing it a little bring it up his side as she started to lift the white tank over him, sitting up a little kissing his chest, unbuttoning his pants in the process. Dom tugged at the top of her towel as it loosend on her and quickly fell of her body, leaving her naked under him. He smiled and looked at her taking in the perfection he had. He managed to get both his pants and boxers of at the same time and she smiled at him.

"Whats up with you tonight?" she said noticing the difference in him a little. He smiled at her.

"I'm just realizing how much i love you...and how lucky i am to have you" He said smiling as she smiled and kissed him, before he slowly entered her. She moaned a little but smiled.

The next morning, whilst she slept in his arms he lay there with his arm around her and stroking her arm that was slung over his are chest. Thinking about Rio and how he shouldnt take Letty. He slowly got up and put his pants back on as he put the blanket over her naked body just incase someone came in and he the went downstairs and walked out onto the front porch. Were he was shortly followed by Brian.

"You okay?" Brian asked looking at him. Dom took a second.

"I'm fine."

"You speak to Letty?" He asked again.

"She's coming."

"Dom, you know this is to dangerous...even for us." Dom looks at him.

"I know, but Letty is not giving up, if we go she'll follow, its the way she is." He said Brian didnt say anything for a minute, before speaking up.

"You got two choices here Dom, either we leave now and there is a chance she may or may not follow or we let her come with us and put not just our lives at risk but hers to...whats it gunna be?" Dom sighed and thought about it. He looked at Brian.

"We leave now." knowing she would follow and probably cut his balls of or something for it.

"Then lets go before they wake up." Brian said walking back into the house getting the stuff ready. Dom stayed out there for a second before following as they got in there cars and drove off.

**short and bad sorry...but i hope you enjoyed anyway and please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aww thankyou so much for the reviews and to the person who wrote that rude review about my english and how shit my story was, sorry but i do have dyslexia and instead of being annonymous how about you post that with a username!  
Anyway thanks for the reviews even if they are criticsim oh well! So this is the second chapter hope you enjoy it and review again please! :)**

Dom and Brian had arrived in Rio, after a wild trip there. Police chase in the middle of the highway and crossing the border was a trip to. It had been about an hour since there arrival Dom was in the garage working on the cars ready for the big job the following day. Although he wasnt getting very far as he couldnt stop thinking about Letty. Brian was in the small broken down house of the Favelas. It wasnt the best thing in the world but it was there home in Rio and it did them good for the night. Brian was on the phone to Mia.

"How's my boy?" He asked smiling.

"He's fine just a little cranky this morning." she replied as she held the phone between her head and shoulder, whilst she was trying to calm down a crying Jack. Brian smiled a little bit.

"I'll be home quicker than you know it babe." He said trying to reasure her.

"Brian, be careful okay, i know you can handle it but this job is bigger than you guys have done. I just want you three to come home save." Mia said.

"All three?" Brian asked confused.

"Yeah you Dom and Letty." Mia replied abit puzzled.

"Mia its just me and Dom, Letty didnt leave with us."

"Oh well she was gone when i got up, i just thought..." Brian cut her off.

"Babe i gotta go, i'll call you later i love you both."

"Is everything okay?" She asked before the phone got put down, she got a little worried. Brian went down to the garage.

"Dom...Dom!" He said, Dom just looked at him. "Letty's gone." He said simply.

"What do you mean gone?" Dom asked.

"I mean she's not in the house, which means she followed us." he said, Dom just smirked and continued to work.

"I told you she would of."

"So what are we gunna do?"

"We get the job done before she finds us...i'm not putting her at risk." Dom said continuing to fix the car.

"What happens if she finds us tonight?" Brian asked folding her arms.

"Then we'll deal with it." Brian just stood there. "How about you make yourself useful instead of just standing there." Brian sighed and got a wrench and started to work on his car.

Later that night they heard a car screech outside and gun shots. They got up and walked outside to see Letty's car pulled up. Her reer window smashed because of the guns, she got out looking pissed holding her arm.

"Fucking bitch shot me." She said walking into the house.

"Letty." Dom followed quickly grabbing her waist from behind and pushing her into the kitchen. "Let me see that." He said.

"Dom i'm fine" She said pulling her arm away, he just looked at her.

"Let me get it out for you and then you can flip at me all you want." He said softly. She scoffed and looked at him not impressed.

"Fine" Was all she said. He got it out and as soon as he did he felt a hand reach his face as Letty's hand slapped him.

"Guess i deserved that."

"You didnt think i'd come? Dom you've ran out on me loads of times to keep me safe but after last night, i thought you meant what you said!" She said annoyed.

"I did...i dont want you getting hurt, im tryna do whats right for you." He said remaining calm.

"How?" Letty replied folding her arms.

"Because i love you and i wanna family with you! I cant do that if your here!" He said a little frustrated it kind of slipped out but it was true.

"And you think you going to do a job like this is going to help the situation!"

"I have to do it Letty! Once its done thats it!" He said raising his voice a little.

"And once its done you'll find another job! you always do! so dont give me that bullshit!" She said annoyed!

"Whatever i aint taking this shit!" He said walking out.

"I'm doing this job Dom, like it or not!" He turned around and pointed at her yelling.

"Dont try make me look like the bad guy for trying to keep you safe!" He yelled walking out slamming the doors. the whole of Rio could probably hear it, but she got angry and kicked the table before walking away.

**not so good again but hope you enjoyed and review also what you would like to see happen! :)**


End file.
